For certain applications, a surface-mount or a gull-wing type lead configuration is preferred for an LED alphanumeric display package. The foundation for a display with this kind of lead configuration is an axial-cast printed circuit board encapsulated in epoxy in a vacuum mold. However, in producing such a device, one may encounter gas bubbles and pockets that form in the epoxy as the epoxy enters the cavity of the mold. Bubbles or pockets in the epoxy can affect the appearance and performance of a display. Another difficulty that may occur is splatter of epoxy on the leads, which could interfere with the electrical and mechanical integrity of the leads. If epoxy does get on the leads, a time-consuming and costly cleaning step is required.
It would be desirable to provide a means and a method of encapsulating the display to avoid the difficulties noted above.